This invention relates to battery charge systems, and more particularly to an improved non-dissipative system for charging batteries.
In systems for charging storage batteries, for example of the lead-acid type, utilizing an unregulated voltage source having a higher value than the battery to be charged, it has been common to utilize dissipative series pass elements for the charging and regulation system. The use of dissipative systems is inefficient to the extent that there is generated heat that must be removed or dissipated from the system, and is inefficient in the losses that are inherent. Various types of prior art systems utilize charging systems having dissipative series type regulators are subject to the inefficiencies mentioned. In storage systems where energy conservation is a concern, both from the standpoint of energy needed to accomplish charging and the need to dissipate excess heat, it is desirable to provide a system for providing the battery charging operation without significant losses. It has been determined that pulse width modulated inverter technology can be advantageously utilized to accomplish regulated battery charging utilizing a non-dissipative reactive drive, thereby resulting in a low loss battery charging system.